


Return

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post series AU. Eiji had always looked for ways to get Ankh back. He never thought Ankh would return to his side this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Once a while he imagined how it would be like when he finally succeed to find a way to bring Ankh back. After all, there was no guarantee that he could achieve that so easily—even if he had asked Kougami about the location of that place where he found the origins of the Greeed. Though actually, he should not have gone that far. After all, Kougami had those vast amount of document stored in his secret vault. Eiji could have just asked to read all those records.  
  
But no, he did not want to do that. He was not that studious type after all, and he could not just ask Gotou to do that for him. Or any other one of his friends. All of them resumed to live their own lives after all. Date, back to doing his old job; Hina, back to her usual college life; Shingo-san with his police job—he even helped Gotou to rejoin the force.  
  
All of them have returned to the life they used to have before, so he should not involve them any longer with his own selfishness. For all they know, he was back to his old ways as well—travelling the world without any specific direction, reaching out his hand to anyone who needed his aid. They did not need to know that during his wanderings, he was also looking around for any trace of the scattered, lost core medals. They did not need to know that prior to his leaving, he told Kougami that he would like to personally look for any other documentation about the Greeeds that have not yet been found as well as recovering the cores. Kougami did not even mind for him wanting to do that, but he would rather have the rest of his friends kept in the dark about what he was attempting to do. They have been worrying about him when he quickly recovered his composure over Ankh's loss, to their surprise; if they knew about this they would have stopped him from leaving. They would think he was keeping himself from moving on with his life by clinging on to Ankh.  
  
But that assumption would be wrong. He was moving on with his life, he realized now that he had the method to achieve the things he wanted to do. His way of thinking have also changed for the better.  
  
Even then, it should not hurt to also try to find a way to bring Ankh back. Because he refused to think that Ankh had died for real. He did not think that was true, he could still feel him being around after all. Occasionally...  
  
Occasionally, he saw Ankh right after waking up from bed. Ankh would grin at him for being such a sleepy head but as he reached out to hold Ankh's hand, Ankh would fade from view. Some other time, when he was out walking... he could feel as if Ankh's arm have been hovering nearby. And sometimes he could swear he saw Ankh looking back at him from amongst the crowd around him.  
  
If he told this to Hina or the others, they might say that he was seeing things. Or worse... saying that Ankh's ghost was haunting him. Oh, no. He could not even imagine that happening. Ankh... a ghost?  
  
He could not imagine Ankh ever becoming a ghost for anyone. Even himself.  
  
xxx  
  
"Eh? You have the red ones like this broken one I had?" asked Eiji hastily in English as the kid was nodding vigorously at him and urging him to follow. Eiji could not imagine his luck to be this good. So far, his search was never so easy. Occasionally he would hear rumours about someone finding an odd-looking  _coin_  or more, and he would pursue that lead only to find that they were not medals. At least the type of medals that he was looking for. Yet right now, this kid was telling him that he found some of them... even better, all of them were _red medals_ —If that was no luck, he could not say anything else.  
  
Eiji could not believe his eyes as the kid showed him the medals. Since the kid did not only have a few of the red cores but also some cell medals! Finally! His real big break!  
  
Eiji took out Ankh's broken hawk core from his pocket to reminisce about the past. A slip of the hand and suddenly, the core pieces dropped to the ground. He stared at it in surprise. The broken core... have gone hot to the touch for no reason—and before he could recover it, the two broken cores started to shake as they combined with each other. He blinked as the once broken core restored itself anew before the other cores and cell medals flew towards it. The piles of floating medals started to form a shape before bursting into light. He covered his eyes with his arm to shield his eyes...  
  
Eiji lowered his arm  as the light started to fade before noticing Ankh standing in front of him. Ankh started to open his eyes as his body remained bathed in light. He cocked his head towards Eiji before his body disappeared, leaving just a right arm. Eiji started to reach out with his own hand before opening his mouth...  
  
xxx  
  
"ANKH!" Eiji cried out before falling off from the bed. He immediately opened his eyes to find himself back inside his room.  
  
Eiji sighed before rubbing the bump on the side of his head. "Ah... that was just a dream."  
  
Of course.


End file.
